Mi Primer San Valentín: Amado inmortal
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Yo odiaba San Valentín... pero eso cambio... gracias a Neji... Parte de las novelas cortas de Amado Inmortal


Feliz San Valentín amantes del Nejiten, como regalo aqui un fic de mi autoria, aclaro que se sale completamente de la historia que he echo, es digamos, un relleno

disfruten este dia ^^

* * *

MI PRIMER SAN VALENTIN

- ¿Qué harás este San Valentín? – me pregunto Sakura con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos, como si esperara una respuesta de lo mas romántica, sin embargo, tuve que bajarla de su nube

- No lo se – le dije sinceramente, Neji no me había dicho nada acerca de celebrar ese día, ni siquiera yo lo había tomado en cuenta

Nos encontrábamos en clases, esperando la llegada de Kakashi-sensei, Ino volteo al oir la pregunta y soltó un "bu" al escuchar la respuesta

- Que novedad, Neji no es romántico – dijo en tono desganado – Sai y yo iremos a cenar – su mirada estaba en un punto fijo, seguramente imaginando como seria su noche

- Si si, Ino, ya me lo dijiste como 10 veces – le recordó Sakura enfadada

- ¿Y tu Sakura, harás algo? – se sonrojo inmediatamente al oír mi pregunta

- Sasuke-kun me ha invitado a un festival – dijo apenada

- Que bien – me comenzaba a dar envidia que mis amigas tuvieran planes

- Hinata, tu también cuéntanos que harás mañana – le animo Ino a nuestra ultima compañera, que se encontraba tratando de evadirnos desde que comenzó la charla

- No, no puedo decirlo – comenzó a juntar sus dedos con esmero y su rostro se torno de un color rojizo

- Vamos Hinata, no le diremos a nadie – insistió Ino

- Es una sorpresa, de Naruto-kun, así que no se aun – Ino soltó un pequeño grito

- Que tierno, espero que sea algo muy interesante – le dijo en tono pervertido

- Ino-san – Hinata solo abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que decía la rubia

- Ya cállate cerda, es en lo único que puedes pensar, no entiendo como Sai te soporta – Ino le saco la lengua y se acomodo en su lugar al ver que entraba Kakashi-sensei, yo me quede pensativa sobre mis planes

Mi día típico de San Valentín era ir a clases, ver como todas las chicas les regalaban chocolates a los chicos y pasar desapercibida, luego regresar a mi casa y dormir, en pocas palabras, pasar otro día normal de mi vida, pero este año, tenia a Neji, y el ya era mas que un amor platónico para mi, mucho mas…

* * *

En la hora de la comida nos sentamos como siempre, pero faltaban Naruto y Neji, seguramente él le estaría ayudando a Naruto con la sorpresa, suspire, ¿Que ilusiones tenia al conocer como era Neji?... respuesta… ninguna

* * *

Terminamos de comer y después de pasar por unos libros a la biblioteca me dirigí a mi habitación con prisa, ese día habían cancelado las clases después de la comida, llegue al edificio de las habitaciones antes de toparme con Kiba y Akamaru

- Buenas noches Tenten – me dijo Akamaru sonriente siguiéndole su hermano

- Buenas noches – les respondí a ambos antes continuar con mi camino, comencé a caminar mas rápido

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – me hablo una voz desde detrás

- Etto, yo – voltee nerviosa

- ¿No estarás huyendo de mi verdad? –

- ¿Suigetsu? – le mire atónita - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Lo mismo que tu, ir a mi dormitorio… pero dime, ¿porque vas casi corriendo al tuyo? –

- No, no es por nada – tartamudee a hablar

- Bien, suerte con tus planes – me guiño el ojo y dio vuelta en pasillo, suspire aliviada

- ¿Tenten? – me volvieron a hablar desde detrás, y esta vez si era él, trague saliva antes de contestarle

- ¿Si? - le dije girándome lentamente

- ¿Estabas hablando con Suigetsu? – me cuestiono con cierto tono de enfado

- Si, pero solo fue una conversación sin sentido – respondí normal

- Él es peligroso –

- Lo se, pero yo ya no soy la niñita indefensa – le recordé cruzándome de brazos ofendida

- Hmp, lo se – sonrío momentáneamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia nuestros cuartos

- Neji – volteo a verme – Tu… ¿celebras San Valentín? – yo mantuve mi mirada al frente

- No le encuentro sentido celebrar con chocolates y demás cosas el día en que una persona murió – su contestación arruino todas mis esperanzas, típico de Neji

- Ya veo – resople resignada, otro día normal, no seria tan diferente a mi vida como humana

* * *

Llegue a mi dormitorio y entre despidiéndome de Neji, al pasar me encontré con Hinata, Sakura e Ino que se encontraban en la cocina muy ocupadas haciendo chocolate, por lo que pude oler

- Tenten-san, te tardaste – saludo Hinata

- Hai, tuve que ir por estos – señale dos pequeños libros que traía en mis manos

- Déjalos en tu cuarto y ven a hacer tu chocolate – dijo Ino

- ¿Hacer chocolate? – le mire indignada

- Nos esta obligando a hacer chocolates para los chicos – se quejo Sakura desde el refrigerador

- No gracias, yo paso –

- Vamos Tenten, esta bien que Neji es un amargado, pero no por eso tienes que dejar de celebrar San Valentín – bueno, Ino tenia algo de razón en sus palabras, llevarle un chocolate a Neji podia resultar en algo bueno

- Bien, ya regreso – fui a mi habitación a dejar los libros sobre mi cama, encontré a mi pequeño gato acostado en la misma y lo acaricie unos momentos

- Tienes suerte, tu no te preocupas por estas celebraciones – le dije a Myu antes de regresar a la cocina

* * *

Después de varios intentos míos fallidos por lograr un buen chocolate y la ayuda de Hinata acerca de los gustos de su primo por fin logré terminarlo, lo coloque en una pequeña caja y terminamos de limpiar la cocina.

Después de salir de bañarme fui con Hinata al cuarto, ella aun se encontraba envolviendo su pequeño presente con esmero.

- Los chicos no se preocupan por esas cosas Hinata – le hable sinceramente, ya tenia muchos años viendo como ellos solo rompían en papel para ver lo que había dentro

- Naruto-kun no es así – me dijo sin voltear a verme – El año pasado me felicito mas por la envoltura que por el presente – hablo felizmente

- Que suerte tienes – le hable con algo de envidia

- No te preocupes Tenten, a Neji le gustara tu regalo – me animo con una gran sonrisa y agrego en voz baja – A él le gusta el chocolate, lo admita o no –

Esa noche me la pase viendo como Hinata terminaba su trabajo, le ayude en algunas cosas y cuando lo acabamos nos fuimos a dormir…

* * *

La noche siguiente todo fue normal hasta salir de mi habitación, no había clases hoy, y durante esta noche del año éramos libres de salir a la ciudad, aparte de otras celebraciones, llevaba una ropa casual, una blusa con terminado chino y un pantalón holgado junto con mi peinado habitual, comencé a caminar por los pasillos al ver que todas mis compañeras se habían levantado y se habían ido, llevaba el pequeño presente en mis manos y me dirigía a la habitación de los chicos.

- Tenten!! – me hablo enérgicamente una voz desde detrás que reconocí como Kiba, y al voltearme vi como venían él y su hermano con varios presentes en las manos, ambos muy felices de ser tan populares, les sonreí y los salude

- ¿También nos darás un regalo? – me dijo Akamaru muy entusiasmado

- No seas tonto Akamaru, es para su novio, ¿Verdad Tenten? – me sonroje sin poder evitarlo - ¿Vez? – le confirmo a su hermano

- Llevo prisa chicos, nos vemos luego – los pasé acelerando el paso, por fortuna no me encontré con nadie mas antes de llegar a la habitación a la que iba, entre siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Lee que casi logra que se me caiga el regalo, mientras gritaba un "Feliz San Valentín", estaba vestido con una yukata de color verde

Después de disculparse por el abrazo me invito a pasar, no había nadie en su dormitorio, me dijo que todos habían salido con sus parejas y que Neji estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo.

- No lleva mucho tiempo afuera, así que es mejor que te lleve de vuelta a tu dormitorio para que te vistas para esta noche – le mire sin comprender – Hay una celebración esta noche, todos vamos a ir al festival –

- Pero yo no… -

- Iras conmigo, claro, si quieres – después de pensarlo un poco asentí, tenia que tratar de divertirme un poco

* * *

Regrese junto con Lee a mi cuarto y tomando uno de los kimonos que tenia me fui a cambiar, salí unos minutos después con el kimono puesto, de color rojo con toques dorados

- Te vez hermosa Tenten – comento Lee sonriendo, yo me sonroje por su cumplido – Pero creo que te verías mejor con tu cabello suelto – agrego

No me gustaba su idea, ya que no me había acostumbrado a tenerlo suelto, regrese al baño y me hice media coleta, cuando termine y salí Lee volvió a llenarme de cumplidos y poco después fuimos al jardín, la mayoría de los chicos que vimos iban tomados de la mano, vestidos elegantemente, con kimonos y yukatas muy hermosos, volví a suspirar mientras continuaba avanzando

Salimos del instituto junto con los demás alumnos, todos iban al mismo lugar, logre distinguir a Sakura y Sasuke al ir en camino

Al llegar vi como todas las chicas se emocionaban con los juegos, y aunque estar con Lee era divertido no me sentía muy cómoda, él tenia mas de una chica con la que pudo haber ido

- Tenten ¿Qué te sucede? – me saco del trance en el que me encontraba

- Nada, no es nada Lee – le dije sonriendo

- No lo ocultes, eres mi amiga y yo te conozco – me miro con preocupación, yo seguí reafirmándole que estaba bien y continuamos andando, me distraje con los peluches de uno de los puestos y cuando gire mi vista no encontré a Lee

Seguí caminando volteando a todos lados, tratando de localizar a mi acompañante sin lograrlo, termine subiendo a una colina cercana, talvez desde ahí lo vería

* * *

- Genial, solo me faltaba perder a Lee – me dije en voz alta mientras me sentaba en la hierba, mire con detenimiento mi pequeño regalo – Ni siquiera pude verte hoy – suspire descansando mi cabeza en mis piernas – Odio el día de San Valentín –

- Ya somos dos – dijo una voz haciéndome verle al instante, Neji estaba caminando hacia mi a paso lento, con una yukata negra con blanco y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tomo asiento a mi lado haciendo que mi corazón se comenzara a acelerar

- ¿Qué, que haces aquí? – le pregunte atónita

- Yo dije, que no le encontraba sentido a esta celebración, no que no la iba a celebrar – tomo el regalo de mis manos – Gracias – agrego poniéndolo en el pasto

- Ya veo – sonreí viendo al frente – Te pusiste de acuerdo con Lee ¿Verdad? – el no contesto y se limito a una sonrisa de afirmación

- Yo no celebro estas fechas, y sinceramente no crei que este año seria diferente - le confese viendo un momento al cielo

- Tenten – voltee a verle, pero sentí primero sus labios contra los míos, luego sus colmillos contra los míos, sus manos tomando las mías, su cuerpo pegándose cada vez mas al mío, las luces en el cielo se comenzaron a encender, las parejas que vi antes ya no me daban envidia, como tener envidia si tenia a Neji, como desear algo mejor que esto…

Pasamos así minutos, horas, con caricias y besos, como si Neji se estuviera redimiendo de no haberme visto todo ese tiempo, al final terminamos cansados, respirando entrecortadamente, con las mejillas encendidas, no hicieron basta señas para saber que debíamos volver al instituto, ambos lo queríamos, ambos lo necesitábamos…

¿Se comió el chocolate? Se preguntaran, creo que encontró algo aun mas dulce...

* * *

No faltara quien me reclame por no poner el lemon, pero eso lo quiero guardar para el fic original, no quiero arruinarles eso, hasta pronto y gracias por los reviews que dejaran y espero de corazon que haya sido de su agrado


End file.
